fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin
The Avatar (マイユニット Mai unitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Robin (ルフレ Rufure in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the other main hero/heroine of the game; his/her identity is crafted by the player. Profile At the beginning of the game, the Avatar is lying unconscious on the roadside, when he/she is rescued by Chrom's Shepherds. Despite losing his/her memory, the Avatar has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the vigilantes' tactician. It is eventually revealed that the Avatar is the child of Validar, having been bred as a vessel for Grima. His/her mother, a former member of the cult devoted to Grima, the Grimleal, smuggled themselves out of Plegia and raised the Avatar separately from Validar and the cult. In the original timeline, the Avatar is possessed by Grima after he/she and Chrom defeat Validar, and he/she kills Chrom. When Lucina attempts to escape to the past, Grima follows her to the past in the future Avatar's body, causing his/her memories to collide with the present Avatar's memories, giving the Avatar amnesia. At the end of Another Story 9: Red vs. Blue (Decisive Battle), Lyn thinks that Avatar is the Tactician from her previous adventures. After learning of the Avatar's amnesia, she asks if he/she has any memories of their time together. If the player answers "no," Lyn will express slight disappointment but will request to join anyway to see for herself. If the player answers "yes," then she will join, saying she is happy that they have been reunited. In-Game Base Stats | Tactician |1 |19* |6* |5* |5* |6* |4* |6* |4* |5 | Veteran | Sword - E (+5) Tome - E (+5) | Thunder Bronze Sword |} Dependent on the best and worst stats picked when creating the Avatar. *Health picked as best/worst stat: +5/-3 *Luck picked as best/worst stat: +4/-2 *All other stats picked as best/worst stat: +2/-1 Growth Rates |80*% |55*% |50*% |50*% |50*% |55*% |40*% |30*% |} Dependent on the best and worst stats picked when creating the Avatar. Support The Avatar is unique as he/she can support with every character in the game including characters like Aversa or Valhalt who cannot form any other supports with other characters. The Avatar can also marry (S-Support) with any opposite gender character including characters that cannot marry other characters and children characters (except Morgan). Female Avatars can be Lucina's potential mother. Male Avatars can be the potential father of all other children. Regardless of gender, a married Avatar will produce Morgan whose gender is opposite of the Avatar's. Class Sets All Avatars *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Dracoknight - Promotes to Dragonlord or Griffon Knight Male Avatars *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Priest - Promotes to Battle Monk or Sage *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Female Avatars *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or Battle Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Pegasus *Cleric - Promotes to Battle Cleric or Sage *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Event Tile Quotes "What's this? Hmm... Perhaps we could use it..." ''(Item) ''"I reviewed some historical battle texts. One can gleam many tactics from the past." (Exp) "All right! I managed to sneak some practice in." (Weapon Exp) Level Up Quotes "Wow...Sometimes I surprise even myself!" "Now that's what I call progress!" "I can tell I've gotten stronger." Trivia *In the North American trailer of Awakening, s/he shares his name in the English version with a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. *The battle animations for most of the Outrealm characters are created from the Avatar customization parts. Etymology In Hindu Mythology, an Avatar is a terrenal manifestation of a deity. Gallery File:My Unit (Portrait 2 - Kakusei).jpg|The 2nd Avatar Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 3 - Kakusei).jpg|The 3rd Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 4 - Kakusei).jpg|The 4th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 5 - Kakusei).jpg|The 5th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 6 - Kakusei).jpg|The 6th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 7 - Kakusei).jpg|The 7th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 8 - Kakusei).jpg|The 8th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 9 - Kakusei).jpg|The 9th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:Kakusei-interlude.jpg|Grima killing Chrom in the Avatar's body. File:myunit fate.jpg|The Avatar's fate. File:Avatar-Lucina-Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Avatar and Lucina . Avatar Grandmaster.jpg|Female Avatar Grandmaster concept art Male Grandmaster.jpg|Male Avatar Grandmaster concept art File:Avatar - Robin Grandmaster FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of the Avatar as a Grandmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters